


The Doctor and the Healer

by Bellimoon



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellimoon/pseuds/Bellimoon
Summary: written inclusive with multiple apprentices





	The Doctor and the Healer

**Author's Note:**

> written inclusive with multiple apprentices

The smell of the brewing mixture wafted lazily through the kitchen, slowly filling the rest of the shop with its earthy aroma. A large iron cauldron hung over a low fire in the hearth. The crackling flames were the only light to see by, casting an army of shadows along the walls.  A deep violet potion was in the making, thrown together by the amature healer hunched over the pot.  
  
Belli sprinkled a pink salt into the brew, followed by a generous pinch of dill. A sharp tang hit her nose as the herb began to sink into the potion. She gave it a quick stir, and turned to set aside her spoon. Through the dark, her eyes caught sight of a shadowed figure blocking the back exit.  
  
The door locked shut, its deadbolt clicking like a shot, leaving the Belli alone with the unexpected visitor. The spirit wards drawn in chalk by the girl did nothing to stop strangers from crossing through.  
  
“You know, you could always come in through the front,” Belli said, as Julian stepped into the firelight. She wiped her hand across her forehead, facing away from the fire’s heat. “No one’s going to notice you.”  
  
Julian scoffed, slinging off his coat and draping it over a wooden chair. “Easy for you to say; you're not being hunted as a wanted murderer.” The shop was one of few safe-houses for the convict in this side of the city, and he only dared show during the dead of night—preferably with the absence of its resident magician.  
  
The edges of Belli's lips curled upwards. “Well, for all they know, you could just be my little nighttime beau,” she joked, giving the doctor an exaggerated wink.  
  
“I'd rather be known as a criminal doctor than a courtesan.” Julian’s eye sparkled with amusement at her all-too-frequent flirting. He never knew if she meant it or not; everything was said with a laughing tone that kept her true intentions unclear. He shook his head, fighting off a smile. “Better safe than sorry. Besides, I saw the kitchen fire. Is Asra here?”  
  
“No. He's still off doing who-knows-what. A shoddy excuse for a teacher. Everyone’s pretty much winging it at this point.”  
  
Julian raised his brows and cocked his head in the direction of the cauldron. “And what are you ‘winging' now?”  
  
Belli turned back to the pot as Julian walked closer, watching her hands as she grabbed the spoon from a table and began stirring. “This? Oh, it's just a cooling tonic that helps prevent heat stroke. I have to make a lot since it's in high demand for the summer, and I've been working on it all evening. But that's okay,” she said quickly, seeing Julian’s concerned frown—the hour was well past midnight. “I can't sleep anyway, so I might as well have something to do.”  
  
“That's not what those empty bottles are telling me,” he said in a quiet voice. A pair of labeled glass vials sat used on the kitchen countertop, drained to the last drop. A stray dragonfly rested on the lip, its wings buzzing rapidly from its taste of the energy potion.  
  
Belli moved to set the bottles in the sink, turning her back to the doctor. “What? No—it's nothing.” Her voice carried undertones of shame not lost to Julian's ears.  
  
“Why didn't you make then sooner?” He knew the answer.  
  
Belli shrugged, turning to lean against the sink. “It doesn't matter,” she mumbled.  
  
They stood in silence as the potion continued to bubble.  
  
At last, Belli asked, “Mind helping me fill the vials?”  
  
Julian hummed his response, shucking off his gloves. He pulled over a box of slender glasses that clinked together and set them upon a stool beside the fireplace. Rummaging through a drawer, Belli fished out two ladles and gave one to Julian. Together, they poured the potion into dozens of vials, corking each one and finishing them off with handwritten labels.  
  
“Do they work?” Julian brought a filled vial to his eye, studying the dark hue of the medicinal tonic.  
  
“Yeah,” Belli retorted, jumping to defend her pride, “of course they work. I'm not a doctor like _some_ people—” a pointed look at the man beside her—“but I _am_ decent enough at what I do.”  
  
“You're a witch doctor. Not so different from me, really.”  
  
“Ha. I’m not even a witch.”  
  
Julian blinked in puzzlement. “But you work under Asra—he trains all his apprentices in magic.”  
  
“That's…” Belli stared down at the ladle, turning of over absentmindedly in her hands. “We're all here because of our affinity with divination, not because of magic.” She laughed, but it sounded forced. “You know what’s worse than stinking at magic?” Julian didn't reply, and she continued, “Being the only one here who can barely use it. Sucks _major_ ass. That’s why I specialize in apothecary and spiritual medicines; it doesn't require a lot of talent.”  
  
Julian ran a hand through his long bangs, fingertips brushing along his eyepatch. “Well… you may not be a good witch, but I think you'd make a decent doctor.”  
  
Belli gave him a funny look, in part affection and disagreement. “A healer at best, probably, but thanks. Not sure if being a doctor is my thing, but that's why I have you, am I right?”  
  
“... Right.”  
  
Belli yawned wide, bringing her hand to her mouth. The effects of her last-downed energy potion were beginning to wear off.  
  
“You should go to bed,” Julian suggested, “and stop drinking so many of those potions. You'll ruin your sleep schedule.”  
  
Belli threw up finger guns. “Ha, joke’s on you; my sleep schedule is already ruined.” Still, she rose and walked towards the hall, stopping under the doorframe. “Wanna come with me?” A grin spread across her face as the doctor reddened and huffed out a laugh.  
  
“No, thanks. I'll hang around a bit, and I'll put out the fire when I leave, so rest easy.”  
  
“All right. Night, Julian.”  
  
“Good night.” He watched as the apprentice disappeared into the dark. “... And sweet dreams.”


End file.
